Cosy Cuddles
by Der Verructe Spatenwahnsinnige
Summary: After waiting for Blu to return from the city, him and Jewel spend an enjoyable night in each other's embrace. Medium length, and sweet.


**I am unable to provide chapters for main stories, it seems? Well, I mean, I don't have time to write them, so, instead I decided to do a one-shot. Can't go far wrong with a one-shot! :)**

* * *

Ten o' clock. A time in any place, where the sun has set below the horizon, giving nourishing warmth to other parts of old mother earth.

A time where most juvenile humans and day-going animals have turned in for the night, to give their bodies the rest they deserve after a day of activity.

Overlooking the dark bay, was a beautiful young, female macaw, who was known to the world as Jewel. She was awaiting the return of her mate, Blu, from his outing. He had left an hour prior to get some exercise, as the day had been rather slow for him and Jewel.

Her elegant figure was perched on the rim of the tree hollow that they resided within, keenly awaiting a speck of blue in the distance, which would be the figure of her mate returning to her once again. He was due back any time now.

The crisp, night time air was chilled, due to lack of a heat source. The bright moon, which hung in the sky peeked through the partial, wispy cloud-cover like a large, unblinking eye, and as perfectly round as a cue ball on the black snooker table of the night sky.

Inhalation, as a result, tickled the lungs of the female, refreshing her system, and leading her to sigh, dreamily, thinking happy thoughts of her mate, and when he may return.

It was cool outside, too. Not too far above freezing. The cold was at a perfect point where Jewel felt invigorated by the clean air, yet not too cold that her luscious fluffy coat was compromised, letting the cold seep into her skin. No, not now. The temperature was perfect.

As the perfect air swirled around her, the bay-side city of Rio de Janeiro lay sprawled out in perfect view. From the big, blocky complexes, to the sprawling favelas, Jewel could see everything from her vantage point, easily being able to pick out small details, such as washing lines hung between the higgledy-piggeldy rooftops of the slums. All of these details were lit up by the moon, and other un-natural light sources.

She inhaled a large amount of oxygen, before saying to herself, "Come on, now, Blu. Its about time you got home." Her rich voice echoed outside the hollow by a small distance, which, ultimately, nobody heard but herself.

After waiting for around five minutes, the temperature decreased, due to the sun's further travels around the globe, to a now uncomfortable level of cold. It slowly, but surely penetrated deeper into her lustrous feathered cloak, which could only take so much before giving in. Unfortunately for her, give in, it did, and the cold bit into her skin like a fanged ghost, which disappeared after doing its job, thus inviting in more invisible gusts to chill the lone macaw.

Jewel began to shiver, and decided that she would take a step inside of the hollow. Bidding a silent farewell to the beautiful city and its surroundings, she ducked down into her abode, and then attempted to warm herself up by swaddling herself in her own wings, and shaking in an effort to climb to a comfortable core temperature.

Jewel was in the process of warming herself, when she whispered, like a silent prayer, "Come on, Blu, where are you..."

* * *

A minute earlier, just after Jewel had turned into the hollow, that the resplendent figure of Blu, soared effortlessly through the crisp, clean air, as if he were on angels wings.

His intelligent mind was in auto-pilot, as if magnetising himself back to his beautiful bride.

No sooner had he gotten into a close proximity of his home, did he begin to search for the entrance, which overlooked the entire bay; the reason why the couple had chosen that certain tree to set up shop in the first place.

It wasn't long before his keen eyesight spied the tree hollow, and a speck of blue inside. His whole face softened, and a pleased smile crept across his beak.

Gently, he touched down on the edge of their home, and saw Jewel with his back to him, and Blu recognised that as her already being asleep. Though, he saw movements, albeit small, coming from her. Shivering.

Gliding over, quietly, he sneaked up behind her, and softly wrapped his wings around her.

"Everything okay, honey?" asked Blu, with his warm, yet authoritative voice.

Recoiling, initially, as she wasn't sure who was holding her, Jewel soon realised after hearing an all too familiar voice. Once her mind fully registered who held her, and the significance he held in her heart, she gave in to his touch, surrendering herself to him.

Taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes, she said, "Yeah. I'm fine, now."

"Splendid." replied Blu, as he took her right wing, and lifted it over her head, using the rotation to spin her around to face him, before releasing her wing, and letting his drape down her back.

Looking into one another's eyes for a second, Jewel brought her beak against Blu's, and gave him a 'welcome home' nuzzle, her eyes reflexively closing. Although Blu wasn't quite satisfied by just a small nuzzle. Thus, he removed his right wing from behind her back, and placed the top of his longest primary under her beak, and lifted it into his.

Her little activity interrupted, Jewel opened her eyes, and was immediately enriched by his eye contact. The pure passion burning in his chocolatey brown irises spoke a thousand words, which could be summarised into just two; 'Kiss me'.

Jewel understood this message, given that she had heard it a thousand times or more before. Both beaks opened, and Blu tilted his whole head to the side, giving Jewel full access to the inside of his mouth, and the same to the inside of hers, thus bringing home a simply divine kiss. While this went on, Blu's wing that was once placed under Jewel's chin, had made its way up her neck, and rendezvoused with his other wing at her nape, before reaching their final destination behind her head, just south of the beautiful feathery crown that adorned her head.

Meanwhile, Jewel's wings had made their way to his back, very much the same as his reached hers. She drew invisible designs on his shoulders as she was kissed. These designs consisted of wild wavy lines that resembled the ribbon in motion, being waved in the air by the likes of a rhythmic gymnast.

After a full thirty seconds, it was Jewel who broke off the french kiss. The fluid remains of which, that I have spared the description of, remained in their beaks like sweet nectar.

Gasping for air, Jewel struggled to find her words, and only a strangled mass of quiet satisfied moans emerged from her throat. Eventually, she managed to find some words and figured out the method of formulating them into a sentence that would adequately describe to Blu, that his make-out mission had been accomplished. "Oh Blu... You drive me wild every time you kiss me..."

"I have a hidden power, and this power is so... powerful, that you couldn't even begin to comprehend." said Blu, with a goofy uncertainty.

"Oh yeah? And what is this power, that I have yet to discover?" asked Jewel, seductively.

"Uh. You just witnessed it.." answered Blu, his face flushing with colour. "It was called 'True Love'."

Jewel giggled, the rich sound pleasing Blu's ears nicely. "I see. Well, I possess the same sort of power, I do believe."

"That's good. We can discover for sure if you do." Blu pointed out.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Jewel, who let out a short yawn after the delivery of her sentence was complete.

"Well, are you as tired as I am?" countered Blu, looking at Jewel as if he were a child, and she was the biggest bar of chocolate in the world.

"I am quite tired, yeah. I have spent largely the entire night waiting for you to get back." she answered, moving her wing from behind his neck, to a new position; against his cheek, which Blu leaned his head into. "And now that you're here, I want nothing more than one thing..."

Blu's eyes widened. "What... What's that?" he asked, thinking she was going to say something he wasn't in the right mood for.

"Oh calm yourself, silly." she laughed, flashing one of her signature smiles, "I just want to cuddle with my crazy love hawk."

Blu's face softened even further. So far that the immeasurable depths that his love reached for her, and her only, was plainly visible on his face.

"Awe. Of course you can. In fact... I was waiting for you to ask, I think." he replied, suavely.

Jewel laughed, but before she knew it, Blu's wings had gone from behind her neck, to half way down her back, and side, in such a way that Blu was able to effortlessly sweep her off her taloned feet, and hold her in his arms, as if she were his own new-born baby.

"Wow. Pretty strong, huh?" said Jewel, pleased to be held by him.

"Not really, to be honest. I only need to be strong enough to hold up your body weight. Otherwise getting you there, required little to no strength, due to the fact that me putting my wings where I did, unbalanced you to the point where-" he started, but got cut off by Jewel.

"Spare me the explanation, Blu. I've been warding off tail-hungry suitors since before you even knew how to squawk." she laughed.

"Well, I don't like leaving people in the dark. Especially you. So allow me to bring you out in the light." said Blu, padding over to the avian equivalent of a human bed; a nest.

Blu gently reclined Jewel down inside, and she stretched out, and got into a comfortable position, letting out a happy sigh, and giving Blu yet another of her signature smiles. Now comfortable, Jewel looked over to Blu, who seemed to be trying to occupy himself with removing some leaves from their shared hollow. But Jewel wasn't having any of that, so she sat up and laced her wings around his neck, and pulled him down into the nest.

He temporarily found his head buried in her chest, before soon extracting himself. Only to be greeted by the vision of his mate beneath him. His face visibly creased into horror.

Jewel found this hilarious. "Oh Blu! You look so shocked! Its only me!"

Blu couldn't quite find the words to say, and Jewel was nothing if not to be known as a tease, so she turned onto her side, and thus, he did, too. He rolled over to face her, and said, "You know I don't like it when you do that..."

She just laughed again, and said, "Oh, learn to laugh at yourself, Blu. You looked so stunned."

"Well, I'm just... Not used to such a position. Can we stay wholesome, please? I'm not about become a father just yet." announced Blu, defiantly.

"I think you'd make a good father, Blu. Hush-Hush." retorted Jewel.

"We've only known each other for six weeks, Jewel. I love you with all my heart, but I don't think I'm ready for such a commitment." said Blu.

"That's true. But... next subject, please. You're making _me _nervous, now!" laughed the female, to the delight of the male.

Blu sneakily slid his wings around her, and pulled her closer, before saying, "That's funny. You're my strong-minded, spirited mate. I thought nothing fazed you."

She blushed, and replied, "I am like that most of the time, but there are the few off times where I just feel awkward. Especially when you're explaining how something works, to me!"

Blu laughed, and said, "What's wrong with knowing how things work?"

Jewel explained, "It means that you feel the need to explain it to me! I'm a bird, not a human. I don't need to know about insurance policies, or how cereal is made!"

"Ah... Right. Well, I might not be a bird, in all honesty. Maybe I am a human?" proposed Blu, mysteriously.

Jewel shifted into a mock thinking position while on her side, using the primaries on her free wing to tap her beak. She looked up at the roof of the hollow, and made some exaggerated clicking sounds, by lapping her tongue against the roof of her mouth. She mulled the thoughts around in her head, in a very over-exaggerated manner to add a satirical kick to her answer. "I think you are a bird, Blu." she concluded, before adding, "And do you know how I can tell?"

"How's that?" asked Blu.

"Because, you are my crazy love hawk." answered Jewel. Between each word of the name she gave him, she patted him on the head, like a dog. When she had finished patting his head, she kept her wing in the same location, and stroked the little quiff of elegant feathers that resided there. Blu enjoyed this, and leaned into the gesture, revelling in his mate's contact.

"Awe.." sighed Blu, pleased to be in the contact of his loving mate. "You know that you're my angel, too? One that's really close-up?"

"I somewhat understand the 'angel' part, but not so much the exact wording of close-up?" said Jewel, confused.

"I thought that as you flew towards me, just before you pinned me down by the throat." replied Blu.

"Thought what?" asked Jewel, still confused.

"When I saw you for the first time, flying towards me? You were like an angel... And angel who is getting really close up. That was the last thing I thought before you pinned me to the ground." explained Blu.

"What are you talking about, you silly dork?" laughed Jewel, giving his shoulder a friendly pat in his embrace.

"Nevermind..." replied Blu, embarrassed.

Jewel looked at him, warmly, before telling him, "You've been embarrassed many times, tonight, Blu. Why don't you just close your eyes, and let me hold you. I'm big spoon, tonight."

"You didn't mind me explaining what spooning was, did you?" retorted Blu, as it was now his turn to chuckle, swaddling Jewel in his wings even more with every heave of laughter that emerged from his lungs.

"That was just a name that you gave to it! You didn't invent it, or introduce it to me!" laughed Jewel, being rocked by the movements that Blu made as he held her closer.

"But you still use the name, though. A spoon is a metal human tool, with a concave end, ideal for scooping up liquids." explained Blu.

"I just like the way that 'spooning' rolls off of my tongue." admitted Jewel, before letting out a little yawn.

"Awe. You look so cute when you yawn. Are you feeling tired." complimented Blu.

"Yes, and that's the strangest thing you've ever admired; especially about me, Blu. Well done." congratulated Jewel. Just then, Blu himself let out a yawn, much to Jewel's amusement. "Ah. Who's tired, now?" she asked, suavely.

"I never said I wasn't tired." retorted Blu.

"Of course. Now, come on. Let's get some sleep." said Jewel, dropping her voice to a silky smooth whisper.

Both birds were facing each other, however, since Jewel was going to be the big spoon in this cuddle, she had to roll Blu over. She did that by physically moving him, until Blu himself caught on, and helped her out by moving himself.

Now with his back resting against her stomach, the male was now free to relax his head against the soft, cushion that was Jewel's fluffy breast. She spread her wing out underneath him, for maximum comfort, and with her other free wing, she held him in closer to her body, by physically dragging him over.

"I feel so cosy like this, beautiful." said Blu, dreamily. Jewel planted a tender kiss on the top of his head. "My pleasure, handsome." was Jewel's simple reply.

Now that he was close enough, Jewel took the wing she had used to draw Blu in closer to her, and used it to gently massage his side. As she did so, he let out a quiet purr of delight, followed up with three magic words. "I love you, Jewel."

Naturally, the only valid response from Jewel was, "I love you, too, Blu."

Both birds let out a yawn within the space of the silent minute that ensued. During which, Blu nuzzled his head back, and Jewel continued to gently caress his side. With the one minute up, Jewel ceased her motion, leaving her wing draped over him, so that she could rest.

The female found herself struggling to keep herself conscious. Her mind began wandering to strange subjects, as words and colours appeared into her mind; the beginning signs of sleep.

She kept jerking awake, and this disturbed Blu, slightly. "Jewel?" inquired Blu.

"No talking. Only sleeping." said Jewel, whose mind was half asleep. She fell silent for a minute, before suddenly, as if she were electrocuted, she was pulled from her slumber.

"I can't really sleep..." she admitted.

Blu was more than happy to help his mate sleep soundly. He quickly turned over again, before lacing his wings gently around her neck. Irises of adorable light hazel, and mesmerising, luscious blue met, and so did their beaks. Blu gave Jewel a sweet goodnight kiss, before whispering compliments to her.

"Go to sleep, my gorgeous mate. Rest your pretty head. You are so beautiful. So, so beautiful."

He crooned these over, and over again. Soon, her breathing became quiet and calm. Blu planted one last loving kiss on her cheek, before settling down, himself. He made himself at home against her comfortable breast once more.

As he slowly lost consciousness and surrendered himself to the land of dreams, while the slow, sweet rhythm of the female's heart penetrated his body and mind, his own heartbeat followed the same pattern. A slow, regular beat.

The last words he uttered before completely falling under the spell of sleep, was, "I love you, my precious Jewel."

And thus marks the end of this story. The two vibrant coloured macaws were laid in their shared nest, cuddled up to one another. Blu had rested his head against Jewel's comfortable chest, falling asleep to her heartbeat, while Jewel met her sleep via Blu's tender complimenting.

The hollow was quiet. Not a sound emerged from either bird, spare the content snoring, as the bodies of the two lovers were together, along with spirit.

Their sleep was sound, and undisturbed. Both birds rested well in each other's embrace.

The End.

* * *

**Fun Fact: I wrote this while listening to "Dives and Lazarus" and "The Lark Ascending", both by Ralph V. Williams.**

Tack these onto the end of a YouTube dot com forward slash link. :)  
Lark Ascending - watch?v=ZR2JlDnT2l8  
Dives and Lazarus - watch?v=RQoP9iLwoos

Writing motivation while listening to these sounds before our time, boosted my productivity by 1,000%.


End file.
